


Please

by Allyouneediswestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouneediswestallen/pseuds/Allyouneediswestallen
Summary: I really don’t even know . Me and my friend stayed up writing and this happen 😅. Anyway I hope you guys love it .
Relationships: Barry / iris, Iris & Joe, Joe & Barry, Linda & Iris, patty & Barry
Kudos: 9





	Please

Look me in my eyes while you're inside me  
Wrap your hand around my neck and choke me  
Make me cum ... Please  
That is all iris though about at work . The thought of barry . Fucking her , marking her , Owning her . That's all she wanted from him . She wanted him to make her feel alive . At this moment she just felt heat . The heat coming from her core as she sat down and tried to continue working on an article . But at this point she couldn't even remember what she was writing about . Hell she couldn't even remember what she did this morning . This week has been hard . With meta humans causing a major issue in the city , to crisis bring back old villains. Like zoom , and mirror master .  
Iris tries to continue working , when an image pops up in her mind . Barry ... him on top of her . Rubbing the tip of his cock on her clit . Teasing her , making her want him more . Him grabbing the back of her neck as he pushes into her , making her look at him pushing deeper Into her . The image of her throwing her neck back and moaning disappears as she hears someone calling her name . "Iris . Iris ? IRIS !! " she hears as she jumps up in her seat to see who's calling her name . She looks to see Linda in front of her . Since crisis people like Linda , Scott , and others came back into her life . She tries to get the image out of her mind so she can talk to Linda without any problems . " Hi Linda . Sorry I didn't hear you . What did you need ? " she says as she straightens herself in her seat . " I wanted to talk to you about that article but it seems like you are in your own little world in you mind. " Iris laughs at the last part cause it was true . " Linda I'm fine "  
" You're fucking lying tell me " both her and Linda laugh at the reference she made . " But seriously ,what wrong ? " " Well ... How long have we've been friends ." She asked . " umm I would say bout 5 or 6 years . Why do you ask " " you seem ... what's the word ? Off I think that's what I'm trying to say . You been stuck on the same word since you started 10 minutes ago ." Linda stated . " no I haven't " Iris blushes as she rereads what she has . She only has 3 words . Her name . Iris westallen , well it's kinda 2 words but you get the point . She hasn't been able to Concentrate on her job . She worried about how she not getting fucked the way she is used to . She is craving it , wanted it , needing it . Cause if she doesn't she is going to go crazy . " Linda we've been good friends for a while right ? So you wouldn't care if I talked to you about this ?" Iris said while looking down at her hands Well you know how Barry has been busy with *whispering*the new metas that pop up and how everything has changed since crisis things have been different in good and bad ways. Linda eyed Iris carefully and gave her a encouraging nod to continue.” Well I’ve been a little off the charts lately.” Linda’s face go’s from encouraging to confused. Iris sighs and continues in a whisper “I’ve been extra horny lately and since Barry has been doing Flash work and CSI work we barley get any ...uhhh fun time together and it’s been driving me crazy and... I-I just want him so bad that’s why I haven’t been able to focus,because all I think about is his big hands long pink tongue and the way his face screws up when he’s about to- Linda clears her throat and has a smirk on her face.” Oh gosh Lin I’m so sorry I was being so I insensitive and I- Linda stops Iris with a raised hand and says”Girl it’s fine we’re both fully grown women we are old enough to talk about stuff like this I’d be surprised if you didn’t,plus I don’t have feelings for Barry and I’m your homegirl whatever you need to say go ahead and say it-Linda pauses and looks down at her watch then looks up at Iris to say”But not right now we can talk at lunch if that’s ok with you?” “Yea of course that’s fine I have to get more than 3 words done.” With one last encouraging smile and a see you later Linda had walked off. Iris sighed and mumbles under her breath“This is going to be a long ass day.” Try’s to focus on the task at hand and not Barry’s abs or big hands and his big dick and the way it makes her scream and moan his name with lust and need. For the rest of the morning Iris had tried to stay focused but after three looks from Scott and a “PAY ATTENTION YOU DUMB WHORE “text from Linda,she was half way focused and got as much work as she could done. It was 12:15 when Linda finally came over to Iris and told her it was time for lunch and that they should leave now so they can miss the rush hour. They headed to “Wing Stop” parked the car and then went in and ordered what they wanted and waited in the car until it was done. It was quite all until Linda started the conversation of with “So you miss getting dicked down by Barry and it’s been driving you crazy right? Because if so I have the perfect solution to that.” Linda said with determination in her voice as she looked at Iris. Iris thought about how to approach it because, yes while Linda was bold she seemed to have this gleam in her eyes that made Iris feel like she was going to say something that would surely get her put on bed rest. But at the same time that’s exactly what she wanted and needed so instead of letting her thoughts take over and point out all the cons she simply said “I’m all ears”. With a devilish look of her own. When Iris got home she took Linda’s advice and all the confidence she had and made her way towards the bedroom to take a nice hot shower and then put on one of Barry’s favorite lotions she would wear and got up under the covers and waited for Barry to get home and boy was he in for a nice chocolate treat. When Barry arrived at the loft it was quite but the heat was on and Iris stuff was layed out on the table. So Barry sped around the house to look for Iris until he had found her in their bedroom sleeping peacefully under the covers or so he thought. As Barry took his shirt off to change into his night clothes he strolled over to Iris and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. That’s when Iris lips moved onto his in a rather quick motion and put her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss they only stopped to take a quick breath and then that’s when Barry says”I thought you were sleep “ he says as he is trying to catch his breath in which response Iris says” I was waiting on my incredible sexy husband to come home”. Then in one quick swoop Iris smacks Barry on the ass as she looks into his eyes with a innocent grin while biting down on her bottom lip. Thats when she sees Barry try to hold in a groan and he pushes her back on the bed as he realizes she isn’t wearing anything and with that he starts to attack her neck with wet kisses. As Iris can feel his big bulge through his pants she reaches down trying to unbuckle it when Barry rises off her for a few seconds to take his clothes off. As Barry continues to leave wet kisses which turn into hickeys she feels his hand dip to her dripping wet pussy and adds in a finger while his thumb is doing circular motions on her clit and that alone makes Iris entire body shudder with pleasure. She bites down her lip to keep from moaning but that’s no use when Barry says”Oh no Goddess don’t do that I want you to moan for me Iris moan for Daddy would you please moan for me before I have to make you beg .” And with that Iris was not only moaning out in pleasure but yelling all types of curse words along with Barry’s name until he removes his finger to look her dead in the eye and tells her “ No no no Goddess my name is Daddy I want you to call me Daddy.”When Iris started screaming and moaning Daddy Barry had pre-cum leaking from his dick and Iris could feel it on the inside of her thigh, as she was also close to orgasming but she wanted to feel his dick inside her to feel her walls tighten around his full length and for him to shoot his hot loads of cum inside her throbbing wet pussy. So she reached down and grabbed onto his dick and moaned”Daddy I want to hear you screaming my name I need you inside me now.” With that Barry pushed her thighs open wider for him with his knees so he can move more between her legs. As Barry looked Iris and the eyes and said” You love right?” Before Iris could even respond he penetrated his long thick dick inside her wet pussy and grunted at the feel of her. As he looked her in the eyes as she tried to remember how to breath he asked again” Do you love me?” As he puts his hand around her throat to choke her the way he knows she loves.Iris answered with moans of daddy and loud grunts. Still not satisfied with her not using coherent words he took her hands and placed them above her head and reached over to get some fuzzy pink handcuffs that’s says “ BAD GIRL” on them and handcuffed Iris to the bed all while keeping up his fast and steady pace as he looked at Iris mouth hanging wide open in pleasure. He asked he one last “Do you love me?” This time Iris screamed “Yes fuck yes I love you so much baby your my entire world”. He could tell she was sincere but that didn’t stop him from getting even harder with a few last fast thrust they both reached their climax in shouts of each other’s name while Iris came on his dick and Barry filled Iris soaking wet pussy up with his cum none stop as he came.Iris looked at his face so she’d remember it forever as she tried to come back down from her high. After Barry came inside Iris he collapsed on top of Iris hour glass shaped body whispering words of love and encouragement in her ear 15 minutes after he finally pulled out and got off her only to move to the side of her and pull her over to him so she could lay her head on his chest while they layed there in their bed looking at each other like it was only the two of them in this world. They kissed and said good night as the couple fell asleep. Around three hours later Barry and Iris were woken up by Barry’s phone when he stretched over to pick it up and seen it was Joe he answered half sleep to Joe sounding worried but at the same time annoyed. For this was a phone call he’d never expect to hear.As Barry sat up with an unreadable expression on his face and ran his hands through his dark hair Iris being the amazing wife and person she is sat up as well to comfort him. When Barry finally got off the phone he shook his head and turned his phone off completely and settled back down in bed with Iris. Iris tried to let it go and let him tell her when he was ready but she could tell it was weighing heavy on him and that bothered her so instead she simply said “Babe I’m here if you want to talk about I love you and will always be here for you.” With that Barry gave her a passionate kiss and said “I love you more Iris”. As Barry took a deep breath and leaned over so he could tuck a few strains of Iris’ hair out the way he looked at her and said” Patty’s back and don’t get me wrong I have ABSOLUTELY NO FEELINGS FOR HER but...it’s weird since I figure she knows I’m The Flash and I don’t know how she will react seeing me. I mean what if she hates m- Iris cuts him off with a kiss and says “ Bartholomew Henry Allen that’s not possible no one can hate you no matter how bad it gets your an absolute angel and I’m sure she won’t hate you what is there to hate you for and if she hates you or still has feelings for you I don’t blame Peppermint Patty but we gonna have to throw hands because your mine and she needs to understand that.” With that Barry let’s out a laugh so does Iris but hers is a sarcastic one in which she follows up and says”None of these hoes can have you,your mine I own your heart,mind,body and soul.And I know your dick is attached to your body physically but that dick is mine I’m the only one who can suck,lick ,ride cum- Barry cuts her off as he smacks her ass and pushes her on her back then he puts his other hand on her throat and then moves on top of her to gain better leverage of her as Iris let’s out a moan Barry’s says”Relax baby you know your mine and I’m yours I only want you and that’s finale your the only one I want to come home to and dick down and cum in you and eat your sweet little pussy out as you squirm above me.” With that Iris body shudders and a soft moan escapes her mouth with that Barry sees she likes that so he continues with “I only want you to carry my children and to grow old with you, your the one I married and would do it 1,000 more times if I had to I love you Iris WestAllen.” He says as he bends down to give her what’s supposed to be a reassuring kiss which turns into more of a lustful kiss.As he uses his speed to turn Iris over so her ass is up and face down he leans over to get a gagging ball and then handcuffs her to the bed and gives her ass a firm smack and puts his hand around her throat to lightly choke her while he slides his monster cock inside her tight already soaking wet pussy and shudders at the feel of her, he’ll never be able to get over how tight she is for him and how good she felt. As Barry started to pound into Iris more he got a mischievous idea to tease her so with that he slowly took his hard dick out of her in which she turned around and looked at him like he had lost his damn mind. She stared at him as Barry had a smug look on his face trying so desperately hard not to fuck her senseless, Iris had her own idea in mind. She started to twerk on him and moan and open her legs wider knowing that Barry couldn’t resist any longer in which she was right. Barry’s eyes widen at what Iris was doing at this point he was only teasing his self. He had his incredibly hot sexy amazing wife naked gagged and handcuffed to the bed with her ass in the air waiting for his dick he’d be stupid if he didn’t take advantage of that and he didn’t plan to so with that he plunged his long hard dick into her tight pussy in which Iris returned in a muffled moan. Barry went back to choking her but took the gagging ball out he wanted to hear her scream out in pleasure as he insured that she would walk with a limp, he would have put her on bed rest but he knows she has important things to do this month so definitely next month. As Barry went faster and faster hitting her G spot in which Iris did a high pitch scream/moan bucking her hips backwards to claim more of his dick he felt that tingling feeling down in his balls and knew Iris was also close so with that to send them both over the edge he increased his speed and played with her clit. Within seconds the were both screaming out in pleasure as Barry came inside of Iris he had thoughts about children he knew they hadn’t been clear on when they wanted them but he knew as long as he could have kids with Iris he’d love them As he watched his gorgeous wife scream out in pleasure with her mouth wide open he knew that she was all he needed. Hopefully tomorrow the thought of her could get him through the day actually scratch that he knew the thought of her could get him through not just tomorrow but anything he was going through and that’s one of the reasons he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew you made it to the end . I hoped you loved it . Please comment down below what your liked about the story and some new ideas .  
> Till next time ✌🏽


End file.
